mermaidmelodypopstarsfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Roleplay:Looking for Destiney
Overveiw Tyler is looking for her lost sister, and she needs all the help she can get! Will you help her find her onee-chan, or help get in her way? Characters Heroes Archer's Older Sister (Played by Amyrose1515 later in the Roleplay) Archer Cove (MewArcticwolf) Tia Yuki (tiatulip44) Mizoke Kisame (Amyrose1515) Hannon Hosho (Portrayed by anyone) Thirza Cove (Played by Thirza) Villains Shinu (Amyrose1515) Shannon (MewArcticWolf) Rules *﻿No God-modding *Please be nice *Don't harass other players *Smile! :) Roleplay is swimming around furiously, as Tia calmly stays with her Archer:Tia why did you abannond Destiney and go to the human world.....-grines-Il'l show you ill find her myself! -Swims off getting lost- Tia: Archer wait! I gess i have to go find her. later.. Archer:that that that idiot! she dosent have the patence to save my sister! -crys- i wish that neverd hap- -stops- wait WHERE AM I?! Shannon:well well well look what we have here -grins- Ill put you asleep with my song... -She wounds Tyler giving the abilty to capture her- Tia: *Fallows her till she is not there* Archer? Archer? Where is that girl? Archer:-trying to wake up- I cant lose Aqua Regina:Archer wake up wake up -voice fades away- Archer:-wakes up- Wha the AQUA PEARL VOICE! -transforms- Archer:Did you really think me an-thinks of Tia- NEVER MIND! ABOUT THAT -sings Ledgend of mermaid but it dosent effect Shannon- Shannon:Shinu gave me a power that dosent let me hear you sing so your usless! Archer:N-N-NO WAY SHE CANT HEAR ME! ???: DON'T HURT ARCHER!!! Archer:Huh? -stops- TIA!!!!!! GET AWAY FROM HERE THE ONLY THING THAT WILL HAPPEN IS YOULL GET HURT GO! ???: IT'S MIZOKE! NOT TIA! Archer:oh..,anyway help me! AQUA PEARL ACTIVATE! -transforms- NOW Y- Wait is that Shinus castle Mizoke come with me Shannon:Heello? what about me Archer:to make this more fun meet us there.......... the castle with Archer and Mizoke Archer:Destiney where are you -swimming around- ._. i guess she not he-DESTINEY! -bangs on glass- WAKE UP WAKE UP!!!!!!!!!!!!! ???:What is wrong Archer:-turns- who are you? ???:Me? Im Queen Hanon Hosho Archer:Hanon? Hanon:yes Archer:Destiney my sister she in this Hanon:What we can do for now is find something to break it... meanwhile Archer:-playing go fish with Hanon-Got any 8s Hanon:go fish got any 5s Archer:go fish -it goes on- Hanon: Shouldn't we go find someone who has the ability to open up the tube so you can give your sister freedom? Archer:-lifts up a chair-we can break it with this Hanon: I don't think that will work. You need something sharp... I THINK I KNOW WHO CAN HELP US! Archer:why hippo he's to yuck and -shivers- yuck we should get Grace shes better Hanon: That's who I was going to suggest... We'll also need her friend... meanwhile Tia: *Still looking for Archer* WHERE is she?! *Looks down and sees something*Cool Mizoke: *appears behind Tia* What are you doing all alone? Tia: i am alone Just because! Mizoke: *chuckles* Calm down, would you like me to accompany you? Tia: Ok Mizoke: Why are you all alone anyways dear? Tia: I don't know. Mizoke: Did someone abandon you? Do you want to go find someone? Thirza: *swims unknowingly behind Tia* DESTINEY?! Where are you?! Mizoke: *jumps* Whoa! *chuckles* Whats the rush Thirza? Thirza: I can't find Destiney anywhere, or Do you know where they went? Mizoke: No, I don't know. I was thinking of going to find them. Do you two want to accompany me? Thirza: *nods vigorously* Yes! Mizoke: *smiles* Well then, I guess we'd better get going if we're going to find them. Thirza: Alright! Tia: Can I came? Mizoke: Of course *smiles* So who should we find first? Tia:Archer! I lost her a little while ago she i lost. Mizoke: Thirza, would that be who we should find first? Thirza: Sure! Meanwhile Archer:Hanon shoulent we find Grace and her friend???? Hanon:there far away ya know Archer:-_- Hanon:have any queens Archer:-throws down card pile and all there is are queen- yay Y.O.U! hanon:i win with Mizoke and the others Mizoke: Well then lets go! Thirza: Which way did she go Tia? Tia: I think she went...North. Thirza: Guess we go north then. Mizoke: Lets go! Thirza: *starts off, humming an awkward tune* the castle Archer:Destiney...-think's of when they played together with Thirza- Shannon:confused Archer:i do not want anthing to do with you Shannon:wait! i was turned into this (flashback) i was a mermaid princess like you my real name is Tess Archer:i-i cant trust you! Shannon:please! help me Archer:ok AQUA PEAR ACTIVATE! -transforms- ok this mite hurt alittle Shannon:hurry! Archer:ok here we go -sings legend of mermaid- Shannon:-turns to tess- archer Thank you! Archer:eh she wasnt lying Tess:lets save your sister